Sobran las palabras
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Jasper es cerrado en cuanto a cuestiones sexuales se refiere, por eso ama a Alice, porque con ella y su don de ver el futuro... Simplemente sobran las palabras.


**Hola! OneShot de Alice-Jasper, parecida a EL LOBO FEROZ. En los reviews de aquella historia algunos me pedíais que hiciera lo mismo con las demás parejas.**

**Bien pues, aquí está. Ha sido una inspiración espontánea, salida de la nada. Ha sido estar hablando en el msn y ¡puff! La inspiración ha hecho acto de presencia ^^**

**Disfrutad de la lecturaa!**

_**Nota: **Este OneShot contiene escenas fuertes, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_______________________

**SOBRAN LAS PALABRAS**

**_by: Pandora Lover_**

Alice estaba sentada sobre el sofá del salón cuando vio aparecer a Jasper, sus ojos rojos le hicieron comprender que estaba hambriento. Pero una mujer sabe diferenciar qué tipo de hambre tiene su pareja… y Jasper, a pesar de su timidez inquebrantable y su forma nula de expresar aquel tipo de cosas, tenía un hambre sexual.

Alice lo sabía… ¿es que acaso no lo sabía todo?

Se acercó a Jasper como una gacela, brincando a su alrededor, como bailando. Él la observaba con los ojos como platos, contento de no tener que decir nada para que ella supiera cómo se sentía, contento una vez más de sus visiones, de su capacidad para ver el futuro.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Jazz? – preguntó divertida y juguetona.

Él sonrió como única respuesta: con Alice sobran las palabras.

Jasper podía sentir el deseo ardiente de ella, y no porque tuviera aquel don especial de controlar y conocer las sensaciones y sentimientos de cualquier persona, sino porque se notaba a la legua que Alice estaba excitada.

A una velocidad demasiado rápida para el ojo humano, Jasper subió a Alice a horcajadas sobre él y la llevó a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin perder tiempo la tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.

Ambos sonreían, sentían la excitación del otro por sus innumerables percepciones de vampiro. Sentir a Alice húmeda en la entrepierna volvía loco a Jasper; sentir la firme y sólida erección de Jasper hacía perder los estribos a Alice.

Una vez más, a la velocidad de la luz las ropas de ambos desaparecieron. La suavidad y dulzura quedó sustituida por el desenfreno y la pasión descontrolada. Jasper comenzó a acariciarla con desesperación, cogiendo sus pechos entre sus manos y apretándolos con fuerza mientras se movía dentro de ella. Alice, por su parte, se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de Jasper con las uñas, causando graves heridas en su piel de piedra.

No obstante, hacía tiempo que estaban acostumbrados a aquella forma de hacer el amor. Después de años y años convertidos en seres prácticamente insensibles en cuanto a heridas se refiere… habían dejado de mostrarse suaves en sus relaciones, aferrados a la idea de que eran de piedra, de que por muy violentas que resultasen sus formas de hacer el amor, ninguno de los dos saldría herido.

Los cuerpos desnudos de Jasper y Alice comenzaron a chocar con mayor velocidad cuando comenzaron a sentir el éxtasis del orgasmo. El sonido que producía aquel choque simulaba el de una piedra de doscientos kilos impactando contra el suelo, lanzado, por supuesto, desde una altura de cincuenta metros.

Tanto uno como el otro estaban seguros de que al menos toda su casa y parte de Forks estaría oyendo el estallido de dos piedras en colisión. Pero no les importó, cuando se tiene un orgasmo, pocas cosas importan.

Alice se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de Jasper, llegando a sus finos oídos el ruido de los huesos rotos. "Mierda, una costilla" fue lo único que pudo pensar Jasper antes de descargar sobre ella todo su deseo y pasión descontrolada.

____

Alice abrió los ojos de repente.

- ¿Qué es, Alice? – preguntó Jasper, mirándola con preocupación.

Quiso preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero pronto comprendió que había tenido una visión. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír a su pareja mientras advertía su propia excitación a manos de su húmeda entrepierna. Aquello de tener visiones eróticas era más excitante que ver una película porno, más que nada porque tú eras el protagonista y, lo real que se sentía…

Jasper a penas tardó unas milésimas de segundo en notar la excitación de Alice, ésta fue a contestar a la pregunta formulada, explicándole que había tenido una visión en la que tenía apetito sexual, pero Jasper fue más rápido. Fue a cogerla en brazos cuando ella le detuvo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Antes dile a Carlisle que esté disponible en un cuarto de hora.

- ¿Para qué?

- Hazme caso, vas a necesitar un médico.

_________________________

**Espero que os haya gustado este mini-fic tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo ^^**

**Con el tiempo (si la inspiración esta de mi lado como lo ha estado ahora) trataré de escribir otros OneShot de este tipo de las demás parejas de Crepúsculo, véase: Edward-Bella, Carlisle-Esme y hasta incluso Jacob-Renesmee y Quil-Claire :)**

**Un besoo! Dejad REVIEWS comentando pleasee!**


End file.
